Many vehicles include functions in which at least some motive functions of a vehicle are autonomously and/or semi-autonomously controlled by the vehicle. For example, some vehicles include cruise control features (e.g., adaptive cruise control features) in which the vehicle controls acceleration and/or deceleration of the vehicle so that a speed of the vehicle is maintained. Some vehicles include park-assist features in which the vehicle autonomously and/or semi-autonomously controls motive functions of the vehicle to park the vehicle into a parking spot. Further, some vehicles include trailer backup-assist features in which the vehicle autonomously and/or semi-autonomously controls motive functions of the vehicle to back a trailer coupled to the vehicle to a desired position.